maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro '''is the 11th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 63rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: Pit from Kid Icarus tries to survive the first day in a new school. Adjustment Burro: When Eeyore falls for a unicorn from outside of his storybook, the Adjustment Burro steps in to set things right. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been hitting "snooze" for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 2:30 PM:' A boy with a toy piece in his nose is overshadowed by his sister with a gaming system in her ear. #*'Friday, 10:00 AM:' Smokey the Bear turns 68, but the party is ruined by a birthday cake fire! Only you can prevent wildfires. #*'Tuesday, 5:00 PM: 'Miley Cyrus tells barber, "I want my hair to look just like this!" #Opening Scene #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' (Book/Movie Parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days / Video Game Parody of Kid Icarus) #Animated Marginals segment #Another Paper Cut (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Rental Floss (Ad Parodies segment/Parody of Ebay/Parody of Dental Floss) #Cavemen… Gosh, They Were Dumb! (TV Parody of the Flintstones) #Concise Age (Movie Parody of Ice Age) (Ad Parodies segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Hide and Seek (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Never Trust a Tree (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Black Spy and the DeLorean Time Machine (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #father and son Ninjas (Cartoon) #Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess (Ad Parodies segment) #Batman's Batmobile Crashes Into a Batcave (Parody of Batman) #Lab Rats (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Adjustment Burro' (Movie Parody of the Adjustment Bureau ''/ Book Parody of Disney's Winnie the Pooh) #*('Note:' This is the second time when the second movie segment is also an Ad Parodies segment.) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Never Trust a Tree) The girl is reading ''the Hunger Games, and the tree says, "Uh, Katniss dies." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time the Adjustment Bureau, Kid Icarus, PaRappa the Rapper, ToeJam & Earl, Bomberman and Earthworm Jim showed up on MAD. *This is the second time Pac-Man appeared on MAD, the second time when the second movie parody is styled like an Ad Parody, the second episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned, and the second time MAD does two book parodies instead of just one. *This is the fourth time My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic appeared. *This is the fifth time Back to the Future is referenced. *This is the sixth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *#[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *#[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *#[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] *#[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] *10th appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *Mega Man is in this segment despite this skit being around the time prior to Mega Man being included as a fighter in the Smash Bros Series. Other mistakes include the way Donkey Kong holds the barrel and there being six characters at once, coincidentally, 2 years later, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has included a feature where it supports up to 8 players and has Mega Man. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Knight, Rental Floss Announcer, and Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess Announcer *Mikey Day - Mega Man, Hoof, and Scientist *Larry Dorf - Bowser, Office Man, Rental Floss Man, Black Ninja, Scientist, and Concise Age Announcer *Will Friedle - Pit and Lampwick *Rachel Ramras - Princess Peach, Ms. Pac-Man, Never Trust a Tree Announcer, Princess, and Office Woman *Kevin Shinick - Kirby, Eeyore, Donkey, Tigger, Batman, Paper, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, Glove as a Prince, Pikachu, Giant Rat, Caveman Shop Owner, Talking Tree, Concise Age Man, Cavemen... Gosh They Were Dumb! Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Princess, Pit's Mother, and White Ninja *Fred Tatasciore - Donkey Kong, Fred Flintstone, and The Adjustment Burro Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes